They Say Vision
by molly7
Summary: Ron hates his job, Draco's really gay, and Harry has an issueless existence(oh yeah, and a bunch more stuff) *SLASH* R/D, implied R/H
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first slash in this fandom, yay! Ron/Draco, some implied Ron/Harry. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"The Egyptian wizards were well known for their elaborate curses. I have with me an actual book detailing many of these curses, which was givin to me by my brother Bill. If you were to translate it you would find many of the curses required cat hair, can anyone tell me why cats were so important to the Ancient Egyptian wizards?" Ron looked up at the classroom and groaned. The majority of students were drooling on their desks, a few girls sat putting on make-up, and two guys hunched over reading a muggle magazine.  
  
"No one can tell me the answer?" Ron asked again. He was shocked when he saw a hand up, "Yes Derek?"  
  
"Mr. Weasly, man, can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
--  
  
Ron kicked the ground as he walked home. What was he even doing here? He now wished he had taken the job at the Ministry like his father had offered. Yeah, it would have been boring, but at least he wouldn't go home every night feeling completely hopeless about his situation. Why on earth had he decided to be a teacher? He had always hated teachers. Now he hated students. Maybe it was his own fault though. He was the one who had wanted to try and make a difference and chose to work and a school in New York City. A school where most students were getting far below average marks, and their N.E.W.T. scores were among the lowest in the country. And to top it all off he chose to teach one of the more boring subjects, "History of Magic", which was unfortunately a requirement for all 5th years to pass.  
  
He walked the five flights to his small two-room apartment, loosening his tie and throwing his jacket on the couch. He smiled at seeing his best friend Harry's owl Hedwig sitting on his counter, looking utterly exhausted. She was getting on in years, and the cross Atlantic trip took a lot out of her. Ron picked up the letter she had at her feet.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How is the big city? Things are fine her, but quite busy. We've been raiding a lot of the homes of suspected Death Eaters in search of some important documents that were stolen from the office two days ago. How's the teaching going? Not to strict with the students I hope. Have you met any nice blokes in New York??? I want all the dirt. Oh, by the way, Dean sends his love. He's been very busy with his new job. He's working at the Department for Improper Use of Magic, and I really think he's enjoying it. Oh, I also clipped out Hermoine's article from the London Wizard's Globe and sent it with Hedwig. Her very first published work. Can you believe how old we all are now? Okay, I better go, but don't forget were coming for visit in two weeks!  
  
All my love,  
  
Harry  
  
Ron grinned, Harry always seemed to live such an issueless existence, though it certainly hadn't always been that way. Only since we broke up, Ron thought. Not in a bitter way, just in a 'oh, isn't that interesting' way. Because it had all ended well, and Ron was certainly not bitter.  
  
Ron went back to the counter and picked up Hermoine's article. He remembered her telling him she was now writing a political opinion column, which was perfect for her. Hermoine always had a strong opinion on everything and was never shy in sharing it. In her article Hermoine criticized Ministry officials. She called it a Boy's Club that failed to be concerned in preventing blatant Death Eater attacks on Muggle Born Wizard and Witches, which had increased over the last 5 years. She said they were more concerned with losing votes and financial support from prominent Death Eaters and not with those injured and even killed in attacks. Ron thought she was probably right.  
  
Ron sat down to write Harry back.  
  
Harry,  
  
The teaching is defiantly a lot harder than I anticipated it to be. I just can figure out how to get the kids to even pay attention to what I'm saying, let alone do some homework every once and a while. Still, it can't be a lost cause. Tell Dean I send my love back, and NO, I have currently not found any men, and don't tell me it's for lack of trying.  
  
Which it actually kind of was, because the scene in New York seemed to be made up entirely of fast men in flashy clothes.  
  
I just read Hermione's article. I'm v. impressed with her. Can't wait for you to come visit!  
  
Love always,  
  
Ron  
  
Ron folded the note and gave it to Hedwig before taking a shot of vodka and collapsing into bed.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Okay, so you're now thinking "where's the slash? we came for some crazy boy love" It's coming, don't worry. I am just notorious for slow plot development. Feedback is always appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2. Draco makes his appearance and people smirk. a lot.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"So that's two jack and cokes, one with no ice and a long island, I'll bring those out right away,"  
  
Draco Malfoy gritted his teeth. He hated having to be so 'hi, how ya doin'?' all the time. He practically threw the drink order at David, the bar tender.  
  
"Easy there Blondie," David said as he began mixing the drinks.  
  
"Sod off," Draco said leaning on the bar, "Tables full of men out there and not a decent one in the bunch."  
  
"If your lookin' for love you came to the wrong place," David smirked.  
  
"I'd settle for a decent lay," Draco took to quick sip of rum before picking up his tray.  
  
---  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake Ron," Katherine said, "You act as if I'm putting you through Chinese water torture instead of taking you out."  
  
"Hm, maybe if I wasn't sure this is some attempt to 'get me some'," Ron said as they sat down, "I am perfectly happy on my own."  
  
"Sure sure, perfectly happy, right," Katherine rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I don't base my opinion of myself on my relationships, unlike some people," Ron said.  
  
"Your starting to sound like my therapist," Katherine said, "At least the waiters are cute here."  
  
"If not exactly your type," Ron remarked.  
  
"See what a good friend I am, I came to an all male bar just for you," Katherine laughed, "And don't look now, but here comes a winner."  
  
"Hi, my name's Draco, what can I…"  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yeah, and your… holy shit, Weasly," Draco had that same smirk on his face he had all through school.  
  
"You two know each other?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Oh, were old friends," Draco answered.  
  
"Really? Well actually, I have to go the bathroom, bring me a vodka and orange juice," Katherine winked at Ron. Ron groaned.  
  
"Ron Weasly," Draco said after she left, "Last person I expected to see tonight."  
  
"Yeah, never thought you'd be working here, what happened to the whole "evil death eater" thing?" Ron smirked, "Couldn't cut it?"  
  
"Evil? Yes. Working at anything related to my father? No bloody way," Draco sat down in the chair next to Ron.  
  
"What happened there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, he just sort of kicked me out when I was 18 after he caught me snogging some boy in the kitchen," Draco said slightly bemused. Ron looked visibly shocked by that statement.  
  
"Oh Weasly, you thought you and Potter were the only two swinging that way," Draco said, "By the way, you still with him?"  
  
"No, that ended almost a year and half ago," Ron tried to sound casual.  
  
"And let me guess, you ran off to New York to escape the heartache," Draco said.  
  
"Hardly, we were just TO much alike, not a good match," Ron said, "He's with Dean Thomas now actually, almost six months."  
  
"You don't say, well then, what DOES bring you here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Work. I'm a teacher," Ron answered, "Teaching History of Magic."  
  
"Teacher, last thing I'd expect of you Weasly, thought you'd be some boring Ministry type like your father," Draco said, "Oh speaking of which, I heard he was promoted."  
  
"Yeah, head of the entire Department of Muggle Relations," Ron said.  
  
"So, where are you a teacher, East Coast Wizarding Academy?"  
  
"No, um, New York Public School of Magic," Ron sounded sheepish.  
  
"Christ Weasly, you going for Sainthood?" Draco sounded surprised.  
  
"Thought it be a good experience,"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"So, what about you? Any reason you're here serving drinks?" Ron asked.  
  
"Aspiring actor," Draco answered.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Ron was surprised.  
  
"Not at all," Draco said, "As if my father wasn't ashamed of me enough, now his gay son has dreams of broadway." Draco tried to sound light, but it came out slightly bitter.  
  
"Malfoy! Pick up guys on your own time!" A voice called out.  
  
"Hm, Satin calls, see ya Weasly,"  
  
"See ya," Ron said, just as Katherine rejoined the table.  
  
"So," she started, "Details."  
  
"Please Katherine," Ron said, "Draco was my mortal enemy all through school, I can't began to tell you all the insults he threw at me."  
  
"Seems all right now," Katherine shrugged.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
--  
  
"Who was that guy?" David asked, "The red head."  
  
"Him? Oh, some guy I went to Hogwarts with," Draco sat counting his tips.  
  
"Seemed like he'd be a decent lay," David mused.  
  
"Weasly?" Draco shook his head, "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" David asked.  
  
"I, um, just no,"  
  
David smirked and began cleaning the bar. 


End file.
